Innocents Gone Wild
by lanacat
Summary: Innocent Vicky wants a certain Australian,namely Jim Cook. She wants him so badly...how will she react when she finds out that he wants her just as badly. *Contain Lemon, Swearing, and Dirty Talking*


Sometimes it was hard not to look at him. That amazing black vest, those incredibly delicious pants, and even that strange bandage over his eye made me want to ravage him whenever he was near. I always wanted to be with him. To hear that heart throbbing Australian voice. I wanted him to touch me…to kiss me…to love me…

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I cried to myself as I walked across the grounds of Duel Academy. Why would he ever want to be with me? It had been almost five days since the new duelists arrived. Since then, we have all gotten along well enough.

Jesse Anderson became friends with Jaden (no surprise there). Axel Brodie kept to himself and stuck with Professor Viper. They were a bit secretive, and that always got me suspicious. Though they haven't done anything yet, so I guess they are ok. Also, there was Adrian Gecko. He was nice, and sweet, but he kept to himself also. I didn't know much about him, but he seemed a bit strange. Then there was Jim Cook…

Oh, just thinking his name brought me chills. As I walked down to the water, my heart sparked. There he is in all his hot, sexy glory. Jim was dueling with Syrus as their friends watched. The though of watching Jim duel compelled me to join the small crowd of friends around them.

"Come on Syrus!" yelled Jaden, egging his friend on. "You can do it, just trust yourself! Trust your instincts!" I looked at the field.

Jim and 2500 life points while Syrus only had 120. They both had a decent monster on the field, but I knew that Jim had the upper hand.

"All right Syrus, I draw!" said Jim. Oh, his voice is sending tingles straight to my core. "I activate the Spell Card, Fossil Hammer. This spell card destroys the monster with the highest Level on your side of the field." Syrus gasps

"Oh, no. My Steam Gyroid!" he yelled as his cartoon looking train was blown away. Jim smiled.

"Fossil Hammer also lets you select 1 monster from your Graveyard, as long as it has a lower level then

your Steam Gyroid." Syrus growled.

"Fine! Then I choose Drillroid!" cried Syrus. Jim's smile got wider.

"Sorry mate, but that isn't going to help you! I remove two Rock-Type monsters from my Graveyard from the game. This allows me to summon, Gaia Plate the Earth Giant! With only 120 Life points left Syrus, I'm afraid this duel is over!" Syrus gasped as he took a step back. "Gaia Plate the Earth Giant, attack Drillroid!"

We all watched as the giant monster dwarfed the small train, then slashing it. Syrus fell to his knees as his Life Point meter hit zero.

"Aw man, I lost. How am I ever going to survive these Survival Duels that Professor Viper set up?" he said as he looked at the ground in despair. Jaden walked up to him and patted his back.

"Hey, you gave it your all. That's all anyone can ask, right? You did great Sy; you just need to trust yourself a little more." Jaden said as he helped Syrus to his feet.

"Yeah, besides mate," interrupted Jim "This was just a practice match. You'll do better next time. I know you will." I looked in aw as Jim helped comfort the smaller man. He was so gentle, so caring. It made me want him even more. I felt the underwear get wetter as Jim continued to sooth Syrus.

What the hell was it that made me want him so badly? God, I just wanted to march over there and kiss those amazing lips of his. My heart started to beat rapidly. I felt tightness in my stomach. Oh, god how I needed him now. I thought about him lying on top of me in my bed. Him whispering dirty things in my ear as he kissed every part of me. His hand gliding down my body to the place where I needed it most. I shivered at the intensity of the fantasy…completely lost. I didn't even realize that Jim had walked up to me.

"Hey, Vicky." he said smiling. "What's up mate?" I shivered again.

"I need you." I whispered, still lost in my fantasy. Jim raised his brows.

"What was that?" his confused voice brought me back to reality. Oh, shit! What did I say?

"Uh…I said…um, n-nothing new." I stuttered, trying to cover up my mistake. I couldn't let him know how I felt. He would probably already has someone, with all those good looks he has. Jim just looked at me.

"You all right? You look like you're in a different world or something." I tried to breathe normally. If only he knew what he did to me.

"Um, I was just thinking about who I was going to duel first. Your duel made me so eager for some action." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. To be perfectly honest, I was too rallied up to be dueling. What I needed was lovin' and the man in front of me was the one I wanted. It seems like my true felling showed on my face because Jim's eyes grew dark with lust. He smirked.

"Are you sure that is what you want? You seem to want something more." he said. I gulped as he took a step closer. I felt my body tremble harder then ever. Oh, the ache between my legs was getting worst. I so needed him.

"Jim, please." I whispered. Jim looked around at the others to make sure they weren't looking this way.

They were all still trying to comfort the upset Syrus. He gave a small growl as he put his hand on my hips

and dragged me closer to him.

"Please what?" he whispered huskily in my ear. I could tell he was very aroused. "Tell me what you want." he softly brushed his hips to mine. I moaned as I felt his hard dick brush against my thigh. I couldn't take it anymore.

"God, I need you, Jim. Please fuck me." I groaned. Jim gave my hips one more brush of his, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the school.


End file.
